1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, method and program, and in particular, to an information processing device, method and program configured to facilitate secure input of a command.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input to a personal computer is usually carried out by using a keyboard or mouse. That is, when a user inputs a predetermined command, the user performs an operation such as inputting a predetermined character by using the keyboard or clicking a predetermined icon by using the mouse.
When doing this, a desk, a table or the like is necessary for placing the keyboard or the mouse. To solve the problem, it has been proposed that a personal computer be equipped with a camera to capture an image of a hand of the user, recognize a gesture that the user performs, and carry out processing in accordance with the gesture (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-75685).